


Суровая весна

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Страшнее войны: расширенная вселенная [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фансиквел к "Страшнее войны". Возможное продолжение той сцены, которой заканчивается игровая часть первой книги трилогии - Светлана пробирается в мир Сиреневой и видит Макнейра над телом Антона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Суровая весна

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с Пантерой ака Эстет

Палач стоял над телом чужого мага и смотрел на этого покончившего с собой идиота. И сразу не увидел тень. Напротив Макнейра остановилась женщина.

– Что ты сделал с моим мужем? – вопросила она – блондинка с лицом сурового ангела.

– Это ваш муж? – Макнейр поднял голову и оглядел женщину с головы до ног.

– Да. Я прошла столько миров, нарушила столько законов мироздания, столько запретов… чтобы найти его мёртвым. Ты его убил?

– Нет, не я. Он уже был мёртв…

– Тогда изволь немедленно объяснить, что тут случилось.

– Это так важно?

– Я должна знать, с кем расквитаться.

– Так почему бы тебе не убить меня, как пытался сделать твой муж? Он сам себя убил…

– Значит, ты его довёл до этого. Всё понятно, – и с её пальцев сорвался шар света.

– Я всего лишь избавился от девчонки, с которой он изменил вам, миледи, – Макнейр ловко уклонился. – Она мешала моим планам.

– Наверно, и мерзкие же это были планы… Нашёлся тоже защитник моего семейного очага! – однако швыряться заклятиями она перестала.

– Такова жизнь: всегда приходится чем-то жертвовать ради своих целей, – он усмехнулся.

– Я ещё не понимаю, что здесь творится, но ты явно мой главный враг!

– Слово-то какое, – бросил палач. – Меня многие считают врагом, и вы, мадам, не исключение…

– Меня зовут Светлана, – зачем-то бросила она в ответ. А он тут же вспомнил, что вообще-то это знает… – Пойду найду кого-нибудь нормального…

– Зовите меня просто Уолден, мадам, – Упивающийся Смертью шутовски раскланялся и усмехнулся.

* * *

Макнейр оглянулся и заговорил:

– Ваше величество, вынужден сообщить: один из Хранителей книги умер. Я один. Что станете предпринимать?

– Если судьба не пошлёт нам хоть одного Светлого мага – я вынуждена буду попросить короля… – начала королева Лидия.

Новоиспечённый король Ринальдо постарался унять дрожь. Ведь один раз он уже не уберёг книгу…

В эту минуту церемониймейстер с важным видом доложил о неизвестной женщине, которая просит принять её.

Присутствующие переглянулись. Все подумали об одном и том же, но вслух ничего не сказали.

– Пригласите, – приказала королева.

Вошла та, кого Макнейр и ожидал.

– Я жена Антона Городецкого, – блондинка поклонилась, но титул добавить забыла. – Я его похоронила и направилась к главе государства…

– Вот как? – Лидия была приятно удивлена. – Чего же вы хотите? – её величество пригласила гостью присесть жестом.

– Понять, что тут вообще происходит.

– Ваш супруг был одним из Хранителей Книги Равновесия, – Лидия кивнула на собственного супруга – мол, он лучше объяснит.

– Ею могут колдовать только два мага в союзе, Светлый и Тёмный, – подхватил Ринальдо. – Это поддерживает равновесие в нашем мире.

– Понятно. Я догадываюсь, кто был с тёмной стороны, – Светлана обратила свой взор на Макнейра.

– Почему же «был»? – саркастически ухмыльнулся тот. – Я в добром здравии, и заменить меня некем.

– Охотно верю, – Светлана смерила его взглядом. – Кого вы намерены поставить со светлой стороны? – это уже в адрес королевы.

– У нас никого нет. Его величество обладает слабым магическим даром, но этого недостаточно.

Предлагать свою кандидатуру Светлана пока не решалась: только появилась в этом мире и туда же, быть выскочкой?

– А у вас есть дар? – спросил король Ринальдо.

«Лучше бы его не было», – подумала Светлана. Вслух она сказала:

– В моём мире меня называли сильнейшей из Светлых. Но я выбрала дом, семью, пока муж работал… доработался, – она не сдержалась и всхлипнула.

Ринальдо многозначительно поглядел на королеву: мол, вот она, Хранительница Светлой книги!

– Мы могли бы просить вас… – начала Лидия.

– Видимо, придётся, – вздохнула Светлана. – Тогда я заберу сюда дочь, и мы будем пользоваться вашим гостеприимством… – и сейчас ей было абсолютно всё равно, что там скажет Пресветлый Гесер и прочие московские Иные. Для начала – они попросту не смогут повторить её путь сюда…

– Дочка у вас тоже с даром? – поинтересовался почему-то Ринальдо.

Светлана кивнула. И сделала такой жест, будто прижимала ребёнка к себе, защищая от всего мира. Лидия, сама мать и притом тоже дочкина мама, этот жест прекрасно поняла.

– Мы будем рады, – промолвила королева.

– Спасибо. Ну что ж, значит, новый договор, – Светлана смерила Макнейра инквизиторским взглядом.

Уолден ничуть не смутился от пронизывающего взгляда Великой волшебницы, только скромно опустил глаза.

– Это вы что, обещаете вести себя прилично? – её даже рассмеяться потянуло. Наверно, начало истерики…

– Что ж, ради такой эффектной дамы я готов поступиться многим, – заявил Макнейр, не подымая взгляда. Глядя на него, никто бы не поверил, что некогда он был в свите Волдеморта в совсем другом мире.

– Ладно, мы ещё узнаем цену вашим комплиментам.

– Кстати да, – вмешался Ринальдо, – ему и вправду можно верить…

Уолден сделал неопределённый жест, выражавший маленькую, но победу:

– Уверяю, я не создам вам проблем, если не будет на то причины.

– Поклянитесь, – тихо, но твёрдо сказала Светлана.

– Пожалуйста, – Макнейр вытащил из-за пазухи книгу. – Вот прямо на ней.

Шестое чувство подсказывало волшебнице, что всё-таки стоит быть настороже.

– Хорошо, – сказала Светлана. – Но если…

– Если я нарушу договор – то буду счастлив принять смерть из ваших прекрасных рук.

– Я бы попросила вас не зарываться.

– Я не дурак, мадам, свои границы пока знаю.

– Господа, не время пикироваться, – обратилась к ним королева. – Нам нужно решить этот вопрос до конца.

– Тогда я принесу клятву первым, – Уолден положил руку на книгу.

– Что ж, начинайте! – проговорила Лидия.

– Да буду я проклят в хвост и в гриву, – текст он сочинял на ходу, но тон у него был подобающе серьёзный, – если я буду использовать свою часть Силы не для защиты этой страны.

Светлану разбирал нервный смех, но виду она не подала. И со своей стороны тоже принесла клятву, с таким же серьёзным видом призвав на себя громы и молнии в случае её нарушения.

Их руки почти встретились, ложась на старую пергаментную обложку. У Светланы рука была натруженная, но мягкая – рука хозяйки и матери. Коснувшись этой руки, Уолден вздрогнул и скосил взгляд на волшебницу: заметила ли она.

Если и заметила – то даже виду не подала.

– Прекрасно, господа! – провозгласила Лидия после принесения клятв. – Надеюсь, вы оправдаете наши надежды и надежды всей страны?

– Я сделаю всё от меня зависящее… ваше величество, – наконец сориентировалась Светлана и снова изящно поклонилась.

– Я уже обещал не доставлять больших проблем, – ответил Макнейр под пристальным взглядом королевы, слегка склонив голову.

Лидия улыбнулась:

– Я присмотрю за вами обоими.

* * *

Надя Городецкая вертела головой, стараясь разглядеть побольше всего в этой незнакомой стране. И заодно вытеснить из сознания мысль: папа умер. А ещё – здесь её новый дом… И, возможно, новые друзья и подруги… Так много интересного вокруг и занимательного!

Светлана вздохнула. Ребёнок же, хоть и необычный. Быстро развеется. Тем более, вон и подружка подходящая бегает. Принцессе Фриде пять лет.

Надя с интересом разглядывала маленькую принцессу, опасаясь сделать шаг к знакомству первой: вдруг сочтут неприличным.

Фрида, правда, была воспитана ещё строже. Но зато на свете прожила меньше. Так что к новой знакомой подошла первой, потянула за руку:

– Идём играть!

Надя оглянулась на маму и протянула руку:

– Хорошо, пойдём.

Всё-таки интересно же, как тут всё… А маму она все время чувствует. Как и мама её.

Надя временами искоса поглядывала в сторону мамы, рядом с которой отирался какой-то явно Тёмный маг. Девочка его не знала и потому опасалась. От него исходила скрытая угроза, хотя внешне он себя вёл вполне прилично. Но было видно: сдерживается.

– Да ладно, – Фрида проследила её взгляд. – Он не страшный, он со мной даже играл…

– Что-то я ему не верю от слова «совсем», – мрачно проговорила Надюха, возвращаясь к игре, но всё равно не выпуская из виду Макнейра. – Только не припомню, где я могла его видеть.

– Не знаю. Но ты, конечно, маг…

Надя нахмурила брови:

– Я не слышу его мыслей, но общий настрой… Он хочет жениться на маме!

– А ты против? – удивилась принцесса. – Хотя тип он, может, и правда неприятный…

– Конечно, против! Знаешь, как я папу любила! А мама тем более.

– А я своего папу и не помню. Но, наверно, понимаю.

– Не хочется мне иметь такого папашу, – Надюха устремила недовольный взгляд на Макнейра.

– Тогда давай ему насолим? – подмигнула Фрида.

– Как? Он же если вычислит – жалеть не будет.

– Может, и будет. Мы же такие масенькие мяшки!

– Не знаешь ты Тёмных магов в полной силе, – вздохнула Надя. – Ладно, давай попробуем. В случае чего я тебя прикрою…

– Правильно! Сделай нас невидимыми, и мы… ну хоть, что ли, чернильницу на него опрокинем? А если в саду – уроним ветку на голову!

Надя немного пошептала – и обе девочки будто испарились, пропали из виду…

* * *

Светлана чуяла рядом присутствие дочери, но только печально улыбалась. А Наде и хотелось незаметно дать маме знак, но она не решалась из-за опасения сорвать «карательную» операцию.

А Макнейр тем временем болтал о политике и нёс светски-любезный вздор.

Фрида шёпотом сказала:

– Давай ковёр выдернем?

– Ну давай, – шепнула в ответ Надя, – и ему тогда прилетит по башке канделябром!

Невидимые, они привели в исполнение свой приговор. Со стороны всё выглядело довольно забавно: Макнейра перевернуло в воздухе и повалило на пол, на голову Тёмному магу приземлился подсвечник.

Палач невнятно, но явно нецензурно выругался. Он подозревал, что это не случайность, но почувствовать точно – не мог.

А девчонки, невидимые, хихикали в уголке.

– Ладно, – сказала Надя, – на сегодня хватит, а то этот Тёмный может заподозрить.

Они проявились в другой комнате, а в залу зашли с невинным видом, как будто они здесь вовсе ни при чём.

Светлана незримо погрозила дочери пальцем. Она её понимала. Но шишку на голове Макнейра пришлось зашёптывать ей, Светлане.

– Не больно? – дипломатично спросила волшебница.

– Бывало хуже.

– Представляю, – буркнула Светлана, закончив заговор ушиба.

Она, как отметил Уолден, была нелюбезна, но действовала грамотно. Неужели в их мире каждый может вот так запросто использовать целительную магию? Аж завидно. И почему-то приятно…

А с чего бы ей быть любезной? Он Тёмный маг, он хоть и косвенно, но приложил руку к смерти её мужа. И потом, стоит ли вообще доверять этому Тёмному?

Да он ей тоже не доверял. Но она хотя бы вела себя порядочно, как бы к нему ни относилась.

– Надеюсь, мадам, – сказал палач, – вы меня не разочаруете.

– Это в каком это смысле? – Светлана повела плечом, отстраняясь. – Я не подряжалась латать ваши царапины.

– Вы проницательны, – хмыкнул Макнейр. – И я ещё имел в виду, что вы меня однажды не подставите…

– Это кто ещё кого подставит. Я бы сказала, что нам с вами стоит постоянно держать друг друга на глазах.

Тёмный немного удивился, но не показал виду:

– Возможно. Мне по жизни положено подставлять: я же Упивающийся Смертью… Хотя, вы правы, мадам, – он оценивающе оглядел Светлую с головы до ног.

Светлана поёжилась. Взгляд был очень мужской и почти оскорбительный.

– Тогда, сэр, я предложила бы наконец начать изучать вместе книгу Равновесия.

– Что ж, согласен, – буркнул Уолден и расправил плечи. Он впервые почувствовал себя более чем уверенно. Сейчас он объяснит этой гордячке, что к чему. И чего он от неё хочет.

Светлана напряглась, чтобы в случае чего возвести между собой и этим индюком мощный барьер.

* * *

Они засели в библиотеке, даже заперлись. Правда, девочкам это помехой не было. Вот только книгу испортить боялись.

Макнейр не упускал возможности изучить эту Светлую ведьму в процессе работы над книгой. Светлане это внимание больше мешало, нежели помогало.

– Вы в текст смотрите, – ворчала она, – а не на меня, будьте так любезны!

А Надя тем временем думала вслух:

– Вот сожгу книгу – и мы поедем домой! Потому что тогда маме нечего будет охранять!

– Мне трудно сосредоточиться на тексте, когда рядом такая обворожительная леди, – молвил палач, от которого ей всё ещё трудно было ожидать галантности. Ну вот почему он всё время её удивляет?

– Как же вам не стыдно! Я вдова, и ваши приставания неуместны!

…Преград для Нади не существовало: она и через стенку могла сделать почти что угодно. Как вот теперь. Ну не нравился ей этот, с позволения сказать, «ухажёр»…

Когда листы в книге вспыхнули как бы сами собой, Тёмный резко шарахнулся от неожиданности.

– Это ещё что такое? – вскинулась и Светлана, тут же пытаясь прибить огонь. От дыма оба кашляли и едва видели друг друга.

– Ничего, – заверил Макнейр, – у меня дома есть копии. Сейчас, только трансгрессирую туда и обратно…

– Лучше не носите сюда, – с нажимом сказала Светлая. – Пропадут.

А Надя где-то в уголке тихонько радовалась своей шалости. И тому, что мама всегда прикроет.

А вот о последствиях девочка не подумала в силу своего возраста. Она искренне считала, что всё происходящее – лишь игра.

* * *

На следующий день, вернее, рано-рано утром, повалил снег. Большими такими хлопьями, прямо как на родине у Лидии. Королева первые несколько минут даже просто молча стояла у окна и любовалась. Только ей очень мешал Ринальдо:

– Я же говорил, что гибель книги, случайна она или нет, не останется без последствий!

Быстро собрали совет. Макнейр старался дипломатично всех успокоить:

– Ничего, у меня есть копия книги, мы со Светлой хранительницей сможем работать по ней.

– А мне кажется, – Светлана поджала губы, – что наши с вами силы несовместимы. И это мы ещё только читали и не сотворяли никакой магии…

Для неё сейчас главное было выгородить дочь.

– Но это странно, – заметил Макнейр, – ведь в момент клятвы книга нас приняла!

Если бы они все, а не только Светлана, знали, что к сему происшествию приложила руку дочь Светлой хранительницы, то так бы не говорили. Да и Надя помалкивала до поры до времени, хоть это и не было честно… Как теперь она станет смотреть в глаза всем тут присутствующим?..

Присутствующие пока что решали, что же делать. По всему выходило, что оба мага должны воспользоваться либо собственными силами, либо заклинаниями из книги – если древняя сила захочет подчиняться…

– А может, и переживать не стоит, – начала было Лидия, – может, просто краткая погодная катастрофа… Принесло снежную тучу – и так же унесёт.

Но никто в это, конечно, не верил.

– Вы думаете, что копии книги будут действующими? – с сарказмом спросила Светлана. На душе у неё кошки скребли: а вдруг Надя натворила нечто необратимое?

– Разумеется, будут, – хмыкнул Макнейр. – Сила ведь не в листах, на которых написаны заклинания, а в тех, кто их читает.

– А если нам нельзя работать вместе?

– Кто сказал, мадам? Или у вас какие-то свои методы? – вопросил Макнейр и прищурился.

– Просто я боюсь ещё одного пожара, – сказала Светлана и незаметно, через сумрак, посмотрела на Надю. Та сжалась в комочек и мысленно закивала: всё-всё, больше никаких фокусов!

– Надеюсь, – проговорил Макнейр, – что больше таких накладок не случится.

– Нам нужно решить, как теперь поступить. С такой погодой…

– С погодой надо бороться. Пока я бы посоветовал согреть жителей, впрочем, королева как может уже этим занимается, но ведь это домашние методы…

– Пойду помогу! – сразу вызвалась Надя и побежала искать свою подружку Фриду, мёрзнущую и обиженную.

* * *

– Что происходит? – вскинулась принцесса, завидев Надю. – Здесь такой жуткий холод!

– Извини, – тихо молила маленькая волшебница, – я просто хотела проучить того мага, который клеится к маме… А вышло вот что. Я должна всё исправить!

– А ты сможешь? – в тихом ужасе прошептала Фрида.

– Хотя бы маме помогу. Но пора уже и самой что-то…

Надя потащила принцессу куда-то в каминный зал, уверяя, что всё будет хорошо. Хотя сама мало верила в свои силы…

Тут было хотя бы тепло. И Надя изо всех сил представляла себе, как это тепло распространяется по всей стране, растапливая снег.

Пока что получалось обогреть лишь этот зал, поскольку из-за возраста она не имела возможности пользоваться Даром в полную силу. И очень досадовала на то, что такая ещё маленькая…

Но всё же хоть что-то. Девочка старалась, пока совсем не обессилела.

Светлана это чувствовала где-то внутри – и, насколько могла, старалась поддержать в дочке силы.

– Думаю, всё же придётся подкинуть дров, – тихо сказала она.

* * *

И когда дворец был более-менее обогрет – Светлая волшебница отправилась с Макнейром в его замок. Чтобы без свидетелей разобраться наконец с заклинаниями.

Светлая была напряжена. Устраивать личную жизнь с этим магом ей вовсе не хотелось. Хотя он такого не предлагал, даже не намекал, звал заниматься делом и спасать страну… Но всё равно – его интерес она чувствовала ясно.

– Предлагайте, сударь, – сказала Светлана, поёживаясь не столько от холода, сколько от незримого воздействия собеседника, – свою стратегию избавления от холода.

– Я кастую по книге жару, вы её сдерживаете, чтобы людям не повредило. По-моему, всё кристально ясно.

– Согласна, – Светлана искоса поглядывала на Макнейра.

И они приступили, расстелив на столе свитки с переписанными Тёмным магом заклинаниями из книги. Вскоре Уолден нашел что искал, и с каждым волшебным словом между его ладонями все сильнее разогревался поток воздуха.

Светлана, со своей стороны, тоже была сосредоточена. Она старалась не пропустить момент, когда могла бы вступить.

И наконец, читая по рукописи заклинание, она начала рассеивать поток, равномерно распределяя его по мёрзнущей земле.

Постепенно всё пришло в такой вид, как и до катастрофы. Природа начала пробуждаться.

– Неужели получилось? – выдохнула Светлана, глядя в окно на заново расцветшую природу. – Надеюсь, – тихо добавила она, – такого более не повторится…

– Да, я тоже надеюсь, – проронил Уолден. – Всё-таки местная магия так изматывает…

Светлана снова почувствовала на себе тот же оценивающий взгляд и поёжилась. Снова этот Макнейр пытается к ней подобраться.

– Любая магия изматывает, – пожала она плечом. – Или в вашем мире не так?

– Не совсем так, – ответил Уолден. И тут же пояснил: – Когда колдуешь волшебной палочкой – из тебя не уходит энергия.

– У каждого мага свои методы, – философски заметила Светлана.

– Ну да. Местные мне непривычны. Но мы, однако же, сработались.

– Да, сработались, – молвила волшебница. – Если нам не помешают извне…

– Да вроде бы некому, мы тут одни, мадам… И мне очень приятно с вами работать.

– Надеюсь, вы, сударь, не позволите себе лишнего, – Светлана оглядела Макнейра с ног до головы.

– Вы у меня в гостях. И я не намерен нарушать законы гостеприимства.

– Это радует.

* * *

Надя без мамы тосковала и беспокоилась. Но не идти же было одной через всю страну, по тёмным лесам!

Принцесса пыталась успокоить подругу:

– Ну не навсегда же твоя мама к этому Макнейру ушла. Здесь ещё много дел, когда она может пригодиться.

– Да понятно, что она меня не бросила. И что ему её не одолеть – это я тоже понимаю. Но снег растаял, а мамы все нет…

– Вернётся, ведь мама всегда возвращается!

– Да, мы это обе понимаем. Ведь твоя мама королева…

– И, кстати, я совсем не пострадала, когда она вышла замуж за Ринальдо. Ох, прости…

– Да ничего страшного, – вздохнула Надя. – Буду надеяться, что мама скоро вернётся…

* * *

Мама и в самом деле собиралась домой. Проведя тревожную, вполглаза, ночь под кровом Тёмного мага.

Тот, как и обещал, не претендовал на волшебницу – они были даже в разных комнатах. Но Светлане было удобней первое время не доверять Макнейру… И утром она быстро засобиралась назад во дворец.

Надя бросилась ей навстречу:

– Ну почему ты так долго?

– Прости, вымоталась, не могла портал провесить, пришлось сначала отоспаться…

– Я так за тебя беспокоилась! Не нравится мне этот Тёмный маг!

– Мне он самой не нравится, но договор он пока соблюдает.

– Лучше держись от него подальше, ладно? Что-то мне подсказывает, что он собирается на тебе жениться…

– Хорошо если жениться… – Светлана невольно рассмеялась. – Обойдётся.

А сама уставилась в одну точку и задумалась крепко: «А почему бы и нет? Думаю, я ещё кому-то интересна. Вон, даже Тёмный маг пытается меня соблазнить…»

– Мам, ты чего? – затормошила её Надя. – Ну скажи, что он тебя не получит!

– Если получит – сам пожалеет, – неожиданно для самой себя отрубила Светлана.

– Ну и правильно! – отрезала Надя. – А я помогу, если что.

Ого, вот в таком раскладе перспектива романа с Тёмным могла даже развеселить…

– Только, конечно, это будет не сразу, – спохватилась Светлана, – минимум год я буду блюсти траур… А там ещё подумаю, ага?

– И как он ещё себя проявит, – сказала Надя.

* * *

Подходил к концу её первый год в Сиреневой. Светлана была настороже. Траур по Антону для неё ещё не кончился, и новых отношений заводить как-то не хотелось. Или не хотелось себе позволять, пока ещё не… И не так. Надя была на стороне мамы. Доверия к Макнейру по-прежнему не было.

Хотя, надо отдать ему должное, вёл он себя безупречно. С ней всегда был любезен и обходителен, не переходя границ, да и вообще репутацию свою не пятнал. Так что частенько Светлане приходилось попросту придираться. Но она не могла себе позволить расслабиться. Если и обращалась к нему, то лишь исключительно по делу и в рамках своих обязанностей.

Макнейр потихоньку лез на стенку. Его бесило, что в любом его шаге эта Светлая видела скрытую гадость, даже когда объективно его действия были всем на пользу. А уж о том, чтобы теперь затевать мятеж на юге, теперь не могло быть и речи. Хорошо ещё, что Светлана не разглядела этот его умысел. Но это дело времени.

А убить её он не мог и не хотел. В конце концов, она была именно тем, равным ему, человеком, которого стоит иметь как в друзьях, так и во врагах. Тем, кого он всегда искал.

Светлане же нужно было время, чтобы окончательно «оттаять». Пока она… пожалуй, в чём-то даже попросту боялась своих желаний, особенно когда ощущала магнетическую ауру напарника. А ещё больше боялась предать себя, свои принципы и свою правду. Хотя… ну к чему эти страдания, зачем? Что она хотела этим доказать? И, главное, кому доказать? Последние годы Светлана была такая «правильная»… И что?..

Просто если уж сдаваться, даже мужчине, которого втайне желаешь, – то сдаваться красиво. Чтобы не упасть в глазах дочери. Чтобы и он ценил. И чтобы выиграть на этом хоть какие-то выгоды для страны. А потому поддержание собственного реноме Светлана считала приоритетной задачей на данный период времени.

И так прошёл ещё год – спокойный для всех, кроме этих двоих.

* * *

Макнейр не знал, на какой козе подъехать к неприступной волшебнице. Он проворачивал в уме разные варианты, но ни один не годился. Следовало в таком случае прибегнуть к практике. Но только не к практике приворота. Любовная магия не возьмёт это сердце. Да и не силён Уолден в таком.

Оставалось смириться и попробовать просто поговорить со Светланой. Макнейр чувствовал где-то глубоко в душе, что он ей не безразличен. Но лучше, чтобы эта женщина сама ему это подтвердила.

– Ну как, никого не убили и не замучили? – это была обычная манера Светланы его приветствовать.

– Да некого, совсем квалификацию потерял. Вы палач меня похлеще, вы инквизитор, и вам это в кайф!

– Вы о чём, сударь? – удивилась Светлая. – Я вам давала повод так считать?

– А разве нет, мадам? – прищурился Макнейр.

– Ну, если вам до сих пор не надоело – то ваши чувства, видимо, и впрямь заслуживают уважения.

Уолден чуть склонил голову в знак признательности. Но Светлана и не думала расслабляться: кто его знает, этого Макнейра?..

– Только не думайте, что будете мною повелевать.

– А я и не надеялся. Я всегда мечтал о равенстве в отношениях.

– Хорошее решение, сударь. Надеюсь, вы не пойдёте на попятную.

– Если пойду – вы же меня и прибьёте. Нет уж. Мир будет наш с вами – напополам.

– Только у вас своя половина, у меня своя, и никак иначе, – и волшебница протянула руку для поцелуя.

_Июль-август 2011_


End file.
